te amo
by Daniih
Summary: ella estaba sola cuando creia haber encontrado el amor, fallo mala en summary oneshot mi primer fic review please


**Te amo**

Siente que no vale nada, se siente terriblemente sola, tiene amigos pero no se siente completa ¿y sus padres? No estan tuvieron una accidente, su padre fallecio y su madre esta en el hospital muggle, ya que al no ser bruja no la permitieron….esta luchando por su vida …y ella aquí en Hogwarts es la primera semana, por tanto los chicos organizaron una fiesta para los de 6to y 7mo año. Celebrando su ultimo año ahi en el colegio y la entrada a su "segunda casa" cosa que ella no comparte. Preferiria estar en el hospital con su madre…pero se que es lo que ella ubiera querido.

Se miro al espejo, teine unos jeans negros gastadazos en la parte superior de estos, una polera ajustada blanca con tiras (se puede decir que ya no es la de antes), unas zapatillas del mismo color, el cabello suelto con definidos rizos, y un poco de maquillaje, ya que no quiere que sepan que ha estado llorando.

Hermione!!!!!!!!!!!! Que hermosa estas- dice Lavander – te ves…wuuuauuu preciosa- con una sonrisa en el rostro

Gracias, tu tambien te ves muy linda- dice forzando una sonrisa

Dean habla mucho de ti…comenta a todo el mundo de lo linda que llegaste, todos te quieren ver

Mmmmmm ja-dice- vamos

Van a la fiesta que esta en un aula que el director presto…al llegar busca a sus amigos…

hola chicos- los saluda a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla.

Hola herm- dice harry

Hola hermy- dice ronald- por un momento pense que no vendrias, se te veia rara en el tren

Estas loco la fiesta no me la pierdo- dice con falsa alegria- y luna pense que estaria contigo…tu sabes que ya es toda una leona

Claro que vine – luna me abraza (ahora se puede decir que es su mejor amiga…la que siempre esta disponible cuando la necesita, una de las dos personas que sabe lo de sus padres)

Que bueno que vinieras- mira a harry- y tu novia harry

- aquí estoy, hola amor- dice ginny mirandola con pesadez- perdon por la tardansa

Ginny, la novia de su amigo y ex, harry . Si!! El fue el novio de hermione en 6to. Fue lindo pero decidimos volver a ser amigos ..digamos que no funciono, confundieron el amor con la amistad. Pero eso hizo que se hicieran mas amigos, claro hasta que llego Ginny…que fue a fines de el año anterior,

Ginny es celosa por ende apenas hablan entre ellas.

voy por una bebida- dice la morena

en realidad no, sale de la fiesta, saco su celular (y eso que esta prohibido tener objetos muggles en el castillo) marca a Draco

Alo Draco- pregunta- podemos hablar???- sonrio, aceptó- gracias, en el lago, adios

**Flash back**

hagamos una tregua- Hermione mira extrañada- no quiero pelear contigo este año- dice Malfoy con su perfecta sonrisa- se lo que te sucedió , lo de tus padres… prefiero tener un año en paz(como elñ señor tenebroso fue derrotado en el colegio ahi aires de paz, claro ke seguien las disputas entre slytherin y griffindor, malfoy a ultimo minuto se cambio de bando, lo ke sirvio muxo)

esta bien- dice mione con duda.- no pierdo nada

**Fin flash back**

Desde ese día en el tren, comenzo a conversar con Draco, se comunican por celular a escondidas.

_Al llegar al lago_

- draco, estabas ocupado???- pregunta herm

- no- dice- bueno un poco, pero de que querias hablar

- no me siento bien- dice la morocha- me siento sola, siento que molesto, por ejemplo ahora, tu estaba ocupado y yo te molesto- dice triste y se paro- mejor me voy, perdon por hacer que pierdas tiempo

HERMIONE!!!- grita draco. Queda preocupado

Hermione corre a su sala comun, no sabe porque se siente asi, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en Draco, es tan bueno con ella, nunca imagino que el pudiera ser asi.

Lastima que el fuera tan mujeriego pinsa mione

Al otro dia hermione se coloca ropa normal, unos jeans claros, polera ajustada blanca,un chaleco corto café, zapatillas converse café. Se decidida a conquistar a Draco.

En el pasillo muchachos se volteaban a verla, se le veia radiante.

Dispuesta a contar a sus amigos de s amistad con draco…

Asi siguieron los dias por todo 1 mes y nada no pasaba nada con Draco.

Lo malo es que pelio con sus amigos por haberles contado lo de Draco, no se hablaban por el mes…se sentia mas sola que cuando llego, Y draco

Draco draco

Se rumoreaba que estaba de novio pero no se sabia nada

Un día en el lago

tan sola- pregunta draco- porque??

Nada no quiero hablar- dice mirando a otro lado

Mirame cuando te hablo- la toma de la barbilla y la obliga a mirarle- ¿Por qué lloras??- pregunta preocupado

No estoy llorando- secandose las lagrimas contesta hermione

Como que no estas llorando??- pregunta el rubio- te estoy viendo

Comienza a preguntarle, y Hermione aburrida le contesta

POR TIIII!!!!- dice mione- QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA….. ESTOY PROFUNDAMENTE ENAMORADA DE TI, CONTENTO, Y MAS ENCIMA PELIE CON MIS AMIGOS POR ELLO- dice hermy rompiendo en llanto

Pero como!! –pregunta- desde cuando , porque no me lo dijiste

Que sacaba y como te lo hubiera icho "hola draco, sabes estoy enamorada de ti pero no te preocupes si no es correspondido, te entendere, el unico problema es que perdi a mis amigos por ti"- dice hermione con sarcasmo- si yo se que mi amor no es correspondido

Como lo sabes- draco toma el rostro de hermione en sus manos- tu tambien me gustas hermione, yo tambien te amo- y le da un suave beso en los labios

Hermy se siente en las nubes

Desde ese día tuvieon una relacion, a Draco le empezaron a llegar cartas diciendole que no podia seguir con Hermione. Que si lo hacia la iban a matar. Obviamente esto tenia totalmente relacion con Lucius (kien no fur apresado ya que poseia acciones y gran ppoder en el ministerio), el queria a Draco para seguir con la descendencia de sangre limpia.

Draco desesperado, ya que queria a Mione mas que su vida, decide que sera mejor separarse de ella le manda un anonimo que sabe le rompera el corazón diciendole

HERMIONE: chica ingenua que acaso no te das cuenta….en el castillo somos tres los ke sabemos de esta relacion (hermione se asusta por lo mencionado) te digo un secreto

"DRACO TE ENGAÑA…SE BURLA DE TI.."

Si kieres averiguarlo ve a la sala de multiproposito y piensa en una habitación matrimonial a las 9:30 de la noche

ANONIMA

Habian ciertas manchas de tinta en la carta , que eran las lagrimas de draco al ver si estaba bien escrita, cosa que hermione no tomo en cuenta

Mione no sabia si creer pero no perdia nada con ir ¿o si?

Fue hasta la sala se paseo 3 veces ante la pared, y ahí aparecio la puerta

La abrio

Y veo a draco acostado semidesnudo con una pelirroja corro , corro lloro, y lloro llego a mi habitación. Todo por lo que crei tener fuerzas para vivir se derrumba.  
Ahora si que estoy segura de lo que en un principio borre de mi cabeza ecribo tres cartas. Las envio a draco, luna y harry con ron  
Voy a la tina del baño y me encierro, abro las llaves para tomar un baño

_en el patio_

-Harry, mira una lechuza- dice ron- a ver pequeña- le dice el pelirrojo a la lechuza- es una carta- leela

Ron la lee y comieza a llorar y cae

Harry se la quita de las manos y lee

Queridos amigos Harry y Ron:

Chicos, le quiero tanto se que nos hemos distanciado este ultimo tiempo, yo no keria pero no tenia otra opcion. Para cuando lean esta carta estare lejos…no les quiice decir pero mis padres ya no estan ellos fallecieron, en cierta parte esto es una causa de lo que haré, asi es, estaba sola sin familia, una huerfana, solo tenia amigos, ustedes, luna y bueno draco. Cuando les conté ustedes se enojaron conmigo recuerdan, no los culpo, yo quizas hubiera reaccionado del mismo modo, los perdi a ustedes, me quedaban luna y draco, pero luna siempre estaba contigo Ron, con razon era tu novia, y Draco, era una amistad de noche, no nos veiamos casi nunca, es otra cosa. Sentia que estorbaba, que molestaba, no tenia con quien estar, bueno si pero resulto que esa persona tambien me fallo, ahora no tenia motivos para seguir asi que he decidido suicidarme. Les pido que no me jusguen ni se culpen, porfavor

Los quize, los quiero y los querre donde este

Hermione

Al terminar de leer harry fue a buscar su mapa corriendo para poder encontrar a Hermione a salvo todavía.

En otro lado del cstillo en la casa de Ravenclaw una rubia recia una mismo sobre que decia

MI Luna:

Amiga, muchas gracias por todo, fuiste un pilar en mi, esta carta va a ser corta ya que ron te lo explicara todo mejor después. Lo unico que te puedo decir que cuando leas esta carta ya no estare aquí, es una despedida, cuida a ron tu sabes cuanto le quiero.

Adios

Tú amiga Hermione

En la sala multipropósito un rubio acababa de hablar con su padre diciéndole que le había obedecido que dejara a Hermione tranquila.

Estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas, cuando recibe una lechuza

Draco:

No se como paso…como me enamore de ti, quizas ese día en el lago me tuviste compasión .. no lo se, lo unico que se que estar contigo fue lo mejor que me a pasado, te amoo!!! No me canso de decirlo. Pero he decidido irme lejos, no me despido porque soy una cobarde que no quiere enfrentar la realidad de que no me ames, gracias si lo que trataste de hacer fue para que no sufriera pero me entere de lo de la sala multiproposito

Te digo que hubiera preferido no saberlo, si no querias estar conmigo lo hubieras dicho, pero comprendo. Quizas ya sabes a donde me fui.

Me despido muy dolida de saber que no me amaste, o quizas jugaste

Hermione Granger

No me juzguen por lo que hice porfavor, si te quieres despedir estare en mi salsa comun la clave es Godrig, y para subir la escalera de las chicas vuela estare en el baño

Te AMO

Draco Corrio con todas sus fuerzas sabia lo que significaba esa carta, penso que haciendo lo que hacia no perderia a Mione, pero no fue asi , se equivoco, y ahora acabaria con la culpa al llegar a Griffindor, dijo la contraseña, dentro habian unos alumnos de primero busco una escoba y subia la escalera de chicas, corrio al cuarto de Hermione, abrio el baño con alohomora y ahí estaba con un brazo fuera de la tina el baño estaba mojado con agua y sangre, SU sangre , y sus muñeca con grandes cortes, todavía respiraba.

Hermione!!!! Vamos recciona- ella abrio los ojo

Draco ..te amo ¡!!- die con una voz inaudible

Hermione yo tambbien te amo!!! No me dejes – dice el rubio llorando desesperado, dandole pequeños besos en su rostro- no me dejes …lo que hice fue por cuidarte era lo mejor- solloza- porque haces esto

No quiero sufrir draco-dice ella agitada y llorando- lo siento te amo-

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo- grita el rubio, todo lo que hizo fue por el bien de ella, no fue su hermione la cobarde, fue el al no saber como enfrentarse a su padre.

En ese momento llega Harry y ve a su amiga asi tirada con sangre y comienza a llorar

En ese momento draco dice:

si tu te vas yo me ire contigo-toma su varita y le dice a harry- potter que no nos separen

y pronuncia

-AVADA KEDABRA- cae al suelo su cuerpo inerte

Al caer draco habia quedado su mano entrelazada con hermione

FINNNNNNNNNNNNN

se ke no esta muy bueno pero es mi 1º fic , xDDD


End file.
